memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Chapter Two
The Intrepid is forced out of warp as five Suliban cell ships fire at the Sovereign-class vessel hiting it's shield armor making it flicker on the outer hull. On the bridge Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge as the ship shakes and he asked Commander Madden to report. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He gets up from the captain's chair. Five Sublian cell ships just appeared out of nowhere and started shooting at us Commander Madden says as he looks at him. Typhuss sat in the Captain's chair and gives Commander Curtis and Commander Jenkins orders. Commander Curtis, lock phasers on the Sublian cell ships and Commander Jenkins, attack pattern alpha two says Typhuss as he looks at them. They both comply with their orders. Initating attack pattern alpha two aye, Admiral Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the helm console. Commander Curtis looks at her console then at the Admiral. Phasers locked on targets Admiral Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. He turns to her. Fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She presses the fire button on the console. Phasers on the dorsal section of the primary hull orange energy beam lances out striking 4 of the cell ships destroying them, as more come into the battle firing at the ship. On the bridge spark erupt from the ceiling as Commander Sato turns to them. They did this to us when we were escaping from their Helix base Commander Sato says as the ship takes more hits. Admiral Kira looks at her. We have fought the Suliban before says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Sato. Hoshi looks at him. My time on my Enterprise before the Xindi destroyed Earth, and Admiral Martin told me about the war with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance during my time on the Enterprise-E Commander Sato says as the ship takes another hit. Shields down to 43% Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira comes up with a plan and remembers what the Doctor did to three Quarren ships in 2377. If we launch three escape pods rigged with explosives, the Suliban will engage a tractor beam on them and we can disable them says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at him. I'll get a team and work on it Commander Madden says as he looks at the Admiral and heads to the escape pod housings. On the primary hull three escape pods ejected as three cell ships engaged tractor beams on the three escape pods. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis to hail the lead vessel. Commander Curtis, hail the lead ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods and then the viewer shows the bridge of the Sublian vessel. Surrender now Intrepid or prepared to be destroyed the Suliban Commander says on the viewer. Admiral Kira greets the Suliban Commander. I'm Admiral Kira, I will not surrender leave Federation space now or I will attack you says Typhuss as he looks at the Suliban Commander on the viewscreen. He snickers. We outnumber you 3 to 1 and we have your first officer and two other officers the Suliban Commander says on the viewer. Typhuss grins and inputs commands into the arm chair console. Typhuss detonated the explosives in the escape pods and the three Suliban cell ships are disabled. Admiral Kira looks at Commander Jenkins. Status of the Suliban ships says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She looks at him. Their disabled Admiral Commander Jenkins says as she looks at the Admiral. He looks at her and has her resume course. Resume course says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the console. Aye, Admiral Commander Jenkins says as she inputs commands into the console. The Intrepid leaps back into warp. In his ready room Typhuss is thinking about how bad he messed up with B'Elanna. Typhuss pushed the com panel on his desk. Commander Torres, report to my ready room now says Typhuss as he contacts B'Elanna. I'm on my way Commander Torres says over the com. He is standing behind the desk as she walked into the ready room. You wanted to see me Admiral Commander Torres says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Let me explain why I didn't tell you I am a vigilante, I was trying to protect you and your family, I couldn't risk your safely and during the Borg Invasion Tom lied to me he told me that you and Miral were dead, I was mad at Tom, I got past it, I moved on and I forgave Tom why can't you do the same says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. He did that because he wanted to get our daughter away from those Klingons, that were thinking that my daughter is a Klingon messiah and we were going to have a peaceful life in the Delta Quadrant without worrying about them and that's a different siutation you are putting on a mask with no regret of what would happen B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Maybe it is, I'm a hero to the people of Star City and I don't want to lose my chief engineer and friend, if you leave that's your choice can you find it in your heart to forgive me B'Elanna please says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. I need time to process this now if you'll excuse me sir I've got work to do B'Elanna says as she looks at him and walks out of the ready room. Typhuss sits down in the chair thinking.